The Whole Truth
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Fang comes back to explain to a certain blind bird kid why he really left The Flock. How will this go? Fang/Iggy.


**Authoress Note: Reading Figgy fanfics to try and get to sleep does NOT work. It only gives you flying plot bunnies that are horny despite you having to wake up for Water Polo practice early. So, this little story was born out of my stupidity. XD Still hope you will enjoy it. My second attempt at writing a semi-graphic sex scene, but I've read about a hundred(ish) since the last time I did, so hopefully it shall work out! I have tried to contain my "no same-sex couples for book series unless it's like that usually"-policy, but dammit, one day I woke up and wondered how Fang and Iggy would look like together as a couple. XD Still an avid supporter of canon!Fax, but in the fanfic world, I'm Figgy's bitch. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Maximum Ride. This action-packed series belongs to James Paterson.**

**Warning: Two hot male Avian Americans having sex. Yup. And they are keeping their usual ages of 15. Why? Because I've read another book by James Patterson called "The Lake House" (and it's prequel was also epic) that had two twelve-year olds 'mating', so I'm estimating that, like birds, The Flock matures in some ways like their fine-feathered other genetic half. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY WRONG DESCRIPTIONS OR OOC-NESS! Mostly in Iggy's POV. Also swearing on Ig's part.**

**Time: This takes place a little while after Fang has ended.**

**THIS IS THE FINAL WARNING. IF YOU DISLIKE AND/OR FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT THIS PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW.**

(~)

I'm stuck with sentry duty, again. It's nighttime. Yeah, I'm sure you're wondering how I can tell since my eyes can't see anything unless it has a white background. But I guess I don't mind it so much, everyone is asleep, and without Nudge's constant chatter, Gazzy blowing an intestinal gasket (no pun intended), Angel going on about she should be leader, Total is on his 'honeymoon' for to find a better word, Dylan acting like 'I'm-Mr.-Perfect-Mate', while Max is being depressed about-

_No, nonono. Nope. Not going to think about him. No siree. Nada. _I thought, but the empty feeling still came back into my chest. The forest we were crashing in was calm and peaceful, which gave me time to think. The silence was soothing, but it was also painful, it gave me time to think of how Fang had left The Flock. Left Max. Left…me. Yeah, it may come to a big shocker for you all, but I have always had more than just 'brotherly-love' towards the flying brick wall. Not only because we were both technically male, but how I wasn't able to see and Fang speaks so much that most people can mistake him for a mute. Before the surgery to 'improve' my night vision happened, Fang's face was the last friendly thing I ever saw, looking at me with dark eyes through a dog crate's bars.

Not only that, but how we had an entire language just by touch. No, not _that _kind, you perverts (and I) wish. He could tell me if an area was safe, which direction to turn, and so on and so on. If we were in a place I wasn't familiar with, Fang would let me hold on to his belt loop as he guided me, and sometimes his hand (which made me want to fly over the moon, despite it being such a rare occurrence). Fang was a good listener, and he was honest. If Max was pissed off about you blowing up her stereo, he could tell you that straight out and help you find a hiding place to boot.

Great, now I'm thinking about Fang, Fang, oh yeah, and FANG. It hurts too much, even before he left. Once we reached puberty, I wasn't only in love with the black blur (that's all I can see of him), but I wanted him too. A lot. And let me tell you, it's hard to jack off to someone when you share the same room. But being blind has left me with super sonar hearing, which comes in handy.

Then…he started liking Max, more than the sisterly way, and not far along, she started to reciprocate. When that happened, did I feel betrayed? Yes. Did I feel like I wanted to blow up the whole world? Duh. Did it feel like every time I heard them make-out my heart was being ripped to shreds? You betcha. But I dealt with it. I _would_ deal with it, because Fang was still _there_. He was still with The Flock, we were all still together, until…

You guessed it, HE LEFT.

Which brings this little story full circle. Wish I could write in Braille, people would pay millions to read about a lonely, half-human, half-avian hybrid whose blind and in love with his best friend. I can hear the ringing phones with book offers right-

Wait a second.

It was quiet...

…That's never good.

Once I heard a soft _woosh_, and I was on high alert. I felt my body tense-up, ready to fly, and my mouth was about to open so I could wake the others.

Until it was covered by what I think had to be a hand. My body was twisting in an attempt to break free, but it wasn't even working! That never happens! Since I'm 2% bird, I'm a bit stronger than the average joe, which meant this: You sneak up on blind kid, blind kid is gonna break something important of yours. Was it some kind of new techno-baddie bot?

"Ig! Shh! It's me!" A voice whispered in my ear, and I felt my body go limp.

_FANG? _I thought, my hand reached out to feel soft plumage. A slight shiver went through the body I was leaning against. Then I felt a hand grab on to mine. "Let's go somewhere else. I need to talk with you."

Why didn't I break out of the grasp of Fang's hand had on mine? Why didn't I ask him any questions? Why didn't I yell when I had the chance so the rest of the family could speak. Why didn't I tell him he was the biggest flying asshole this side of the universe?

Ok, I'll stop tormenting you all with questions but simply because I didn't want to. He was _back_, even if it would be for a few short minutes, it was worth it.

We silently took off from the tree branch and flew up over the trees until we came to a small clearing. Once we landed, Fang let go of my hand, which me, Iggy, was not happy about. I could feel his gaze on me.

"I-" He started, but it seemed I finally found my voice again, and it was pissed.

"You have some fucking nerve to just fly in. Why the hell are you here, Fang? I thought you said you were leaving us 'for good'? No give backs, so what? Now you've decided to grace us all with you're presence once again-"

"Iggy…"

"Do you know how much that did to all of us? How Max kept bawling for you for days on end? And even after I still saw how red her eyes were-"

"Iggy."

"You left The Flock. You left _me_-"

"Iggy!" Fang yelled in a rough whisper and grabbed one of my wrists, then a rough hand rubbing the tear tracks off my face that I had only realized at that moment I was creating. I tried to move away, but the grasp on my wrist had tightened so much that it hurt. "I deserve every single insult you throw at me, and much more. But I need you to just hear me out."

"Why should I?" I could hear my voice crack rather well, which made me feel like a big baby. I could almost here him grimace.

"Good question, but I, however, am the only one who knows how to get you back, so, you're technically my hostage."

Fuck, he was right.

"Just listen, Ig."

"That's about all I _can _do." I replied sarcastically.

I heard him take a deep breath. The grip on my wrist loosened a bit. "You know why I left."

"Yeah, because we were all complaining about how you and Max would be all lovey-dovey and how we got sick of it." I spit out with more bitterness than I wanted to reveal.

"Well, that was part of it. I left The Flock because…"Deep sighing. Pause."…because I was afraid."

"…Afraid?" I said in disbelief. The big bad Fang…AFRAID?

"I thought I loved Max. I really did. But, even before the wonderful Dylan showed up…I was already thinking about what I said to her." Fang said.

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean to say is that I'm not in love with Max. I thought I was, but soon after I convinced her of that, I started to have second thoughts, she's beautiful, smart, brave, funny…"

"If this is some ode to Max. I'll kindly take my ears and leave." I said in a deadpan tone.

"What I mean to say is, she was, is, all that, but…I didn't love her. Not in that way, at least. And leaving also gave me time to really think about it. I only love Max like a sister."

"…So what? You think now that you've figured that out we'll welcome you back with open wings-?"

"Nope. I deserve any crap you guys give me," Fang said with a rueful ring in his voice. "But…this is the most important thing…"

My ears perked up as the tone changed, it seemed like Fang was…nervous?

"As I stopped thinking about Max all the time. I started thinking about…someone else." Fang said, his voice getting huskier by the second. Dammit, my legs feel like jello! Not cool! Not cool! His breath was hitting my face. God, if you're out there listening, just kill me now.

"…Who…" And if you're about to admit your fucking undying love for Akila or something I swear I'll twist you're-

I soon felt a slight pressure had been added to my lips, it wasn't a hand, it felt softer, yet slighty chapped…

_Holy crap._ And I sound like Nudge when I'm thinking this.

_Fang is kissing me. Fang. Is. Kissing. Me._

_And…_

I reached up to feel something soft and silky, and undid the cord holding back Fang's hair, it had grown out again since New York. Entangling my fingers into it, and pressing into him as much as I could.

…_I think I'm kissing back._

Despite my perverted mouth sometimes, I have, and I quote, never kissed anyone before, not once. Shocking, isn't it?

I felt one of Fang's arms wrap around my waist and the other holding my cheek in a way I would never think he would be capable of with the usual avoid physical contact thing.

Something warm and moist started rubbing against my lower-lip. I opened my mouth to ask what it was until-

_Oh._

_Yep, that's his tongue._

His tongue started rubbing against everything in my mouth. God, I never knew frenching could be this good. But the make out session ended a little bit after that. Damn the need for oxygen. If I were a normal human being, I would be in cardiac arrest right now. With the heart beating like hummingbird's wings that I felt next to mine I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"Fan-oh…" Damn, that guy's kisses didn't end with feeling good on the lips. Small pecks were being peppered on my jaw-line until Fang began to lightly suck under my chin. I didn't know I could moan like that. Once he found my jugular, he began to focus on that one spot with the licking and sucking attack. If I could have coherent thoughts right then I would have probably thought how I was going to have a hickey after this. Soon he took a small bite, than I groaned and felt my hips rise up to rub against his. I heard a low grunt in my ear.

"Iggy…" Fang tried to say in a normal tone, but it came out low and damn sexy to me. "I love you. I love you so much more than I should. If you don't feel the same way I'll lead you back right now and never bother you again-"

I yanked his head back for a smoldering kiss. "Do you know how fucking long I've dreamed of hearing you say that?" I mumbled.

There was a pause for a moment, before I could hear a low chuckle. "A long time. Since I used to hear you masturbate."

I felt my mouth drop in shock, which gave Fang the opportunity to french me again. This went on for a few minutes, until I felt Fang's hands unwrap from around my waist to traveling under my shirt. I started moaning into the kiss again as he stroked up my back until reaching the spot of skin in between my wings and rubbed it in a relaxing sensation, which felt incredible. But too soon, he stopped and removed them. I was sure my face showed hurt or surprise, because I heard a sigh and then his hand started stroking my cheek.

"Ig, I'm in love with you."

"I've already got that statement across, Fang." I whispered and rolled my eyes.

"But…" I felt a slight shift, and soon we were on the ground, I was in his lap, something hard was pressing against my lower back as Fang started kissing my exposed shoulder . "I want you. Right here, right now."

His face then burrowed itself in my hair, inhaling. "Do you?"

_Yes. Yes, a thousand, million times YES. _But I settled for turning around and preceding to take off his shirt. He caught my drift because soon both of us were shirtless and mercilessly grinding against one another, my hands drifted from his hair and face to torso and wings. What I wished in that moment was to really see him. But, at the moment, I was perfectly fine with the touching of wiry muscles, being able to hear low octave pants and groans, smell and sample the sweet neck in front of me. _Fuck, who needed sight_ _when you had this?_

One of Fang's hands was groping me in the most pleasurable sense. While the other was simply stroking my wings, which I had unfolded from against my back, I knew how our wings were awesome and had been called _beautiful _before, but I never knew how _sensual _they were as well. Well, with the way Fang touched them and our wingtips flitted against each other, who the hell would disagree. But then again, Fang could make oatmeal sound sexy.

Both of us were growing so hard it was painful, and a felt long fingers move so silently I almost could'nt hear them as they undid the zipper of my jeans, I wriggled out of the constricting fabric, and by the feeling of cold air hitting my warm member and hearing a sharp intake of breath, I'm guessing my boxers got taken along with them. I felt Fang's arms wrap around me protectively, while I had mine around his neck. Our bodies pressed together while our wings shielded us from the rest of the world. I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life.

"I love you, Iggy." Fang whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek softly.

Scratch that, I've died and reached bird-kid HEAVEN.

"I love you too."

After that, all I can remember about that first time is feeling slightly uncomfortable, then a pain right in my rear. But after that even if I couldn't see a white flash whizzed intno my sight, making my dark world light up. Pleasure spread to every fiber in my body. The pressure continued to swell within me, until all I heard was both of us screaming our names and a huge release, euphoria and darkness claimed me.

**The Next morning (Normal POV)**

Angel was the first to wake out of everyone, and decided to check on Iggy, she was surprised how she heard no thoughts. Nada. Well, at least from Iggy. She flew up to the tree branch where he was supposed to be on sentry duty, or asleep, but nobody would blame him for that. She found a note, and two feathers, one black, and one white. She read the note and smiled, despite the sad feeling of Iggy being gone, she knew that he had his soul mate beside him.

"*Yawn*~! Is breakfast ready yet?" She heard a voice call out. Angel tucked Celeste under her arm and carried the two feathers in one hand. _Time to tell them. _As she flew off, the note fluttered to the ground.

_To Angel,_

_You were right. Don't worry, once the general shock has worn off we'll definitely come and visit, but right now I think the both of us need a vacation. Always wanted to go to Italy, same with Ig, so two crazy mutants in love are off for Rome. _

_Will write soon._

_-Fang._

**DONE.**

***looks at clock * It took me almost two and a half hours but I'm FINITO. It is now 2:15 in the AM. So, I shall now collapse. Good night, or more correctly, good day. I'll post this tomorrow (tonight). Seeya.**

**If you read this, please review. It makes me happy. XD**


End file.
